How Can This Be Wrong?
by scabbedangel
Summary: Takes place after Kim sleeps with Bobby.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Third watch or any of it's characters.

* * *

Kim sat on her bed thinking about Bobby. She felt so bad for this whole day. She did love him as more than a friend, but he deserved better than her. She was bad with relationships and she wasn't over Jimmy yet. She could tell that Jimmy still cared about her. Especially with the way he had reacted when he found out that she had slept with Bobby. She just couldn't be with Bobby when she wasn't over Jimmy. It wouldn't be fair to Bobby. He deserved someone who could love him completely. And even if she did give Bobby a chance everyone in the firehouse would know most of the things went on between them. Bobby had a big mouth. He told everyone that he liked her, except her. But she still couldn't help but think how good she and Bobby would have been together. He was a great person and he loved her for her, not what she could do on bed. Kim was brought out of her thoughts by someone knocking on her door. She slowly got up and answered it. She was surprised to see Jimmy standing there. 

"What do you want?" Kim asked softly. Jimmy rarely ever dropped by unless he wanted to sleep with her. Then he'd leave in the morning like nothing had happened between them. She couldn't do that again. She looked up at Jimmy waiting for him to answer. She could tell that he had something on his mind.

"I need to talk to you about something. Can I come in?" Jimmy asked. He's been thinking about her all day hoping that he wasn't too late. He still loved her and he knew that he was the one that ruined things between them and he felt so bad for hurting her. But if she did give them another chance, things would be different. He wouldn't hurt her again. He cared about her too much. He wouldn't want to lose her again. Jimmy walked in after Kim opened the door some more.

"What do you want to talk about?" Kim asked wanting to get this over with. She was exhausted. She looked at Jimmy. He looked nervous. She really wanted to know what this was about now.

"I was thinking a lot today after you told me about what happened between you and Bobby. It made me realize how much I still love you. I never got over you. I know that I screwed up with you in the past, but this time things will be different," jimmy said. He watched Kim look down. She looked overwhelmed. But after what happened between her and Bobby and now him being here telling her that he still love her, maybe he should have waited a few days until everything between her and Bobby settled down.

"I don't know Jimmy. I really don't know right now. I still love you, but I have a lot on my mind. I don't what I want or think about anything right now. I just need some time to think," Kim said and ran her hands through her hair. She looked at Jimmy with an exasperated look on her face. Too much has happened today for her to decide anything about Jimmy or what she wanted. She knew that if she was to go back to Jimmy it would hurt Bobby even more. She wouldn't have given him a fair chance and just gone back to Jimmy. But she still loved Jimmy so much. And he did seem sincere. She did want to be with him again. She's wanted that for a long time. But how would she know if Jimmy wouldn't hurt her again. She's heard him say that things would be different many times.

"You don't have to decide anything tonight. I don't want to rush you on anything and even if you said no I would understand. You've known Bobby a long time and you two are really close," Jimmy replied and was about to get up to leave.

"This doesn't have anything to do with Bobby. I'm just not too sure that things would last that long between us," Kim answered. She looked at Jimmy and saw a hurt look on his face. She didn't mean for what she said to come out that way. But it was true. She really didn't know if things between her and Jimmy would last long if she did give him another chance. She knew how things usually ended between them. It always ended short and painful for her and never seemed to care about losing her. He'd just find someone else to sleep with and then come back to her promising things would be different that time after his relationship didn't work out with whoever he was seeing those times. She was used to it by now. But she didn't want to go through that again. It was too painful.

"That hurt," Jimmy said. Though he couldn't be mad at her for saying that. Every time they did get back together, things did end pretty fast. He always screwed up somehow and ended up hurting her.

"I didn't mean it that way. It's just that you always end up hurting me Jimmy. I don't want o go through all the pain you always put me through again. I want something real this time," Kim said. She sighed softly knowing this wasn't going to end soon. She knew that Jimmy would end up dragging this out for as long as he could and she was too tired for that and really wasn't in the mood for that.

"I know I've hurt you in the past and that I've promised things I couldn't keep, but this time I mean it. I'm not going to hurt you this time. I don't want to lose you Kim. I love you," Jimmy said softly and touched her face.

"I don't know right now Jimmy. I already told you that I need more time to think about things. I need to be sure that you won't hurt me this time. Right now I'm not sure of that. I've heard you say this many times Jimmy. Too many times," Kim replied and leaned her head back against the couch.

"I know you need time to think about this. I just want you to know that no matter what you decide I will always be there for you. You can come to me for anything," Jimmy said. He got up and kissed Kim softly on the forehead then left. He hoped he didn't pressure her into anything. He really didn't want to rush her. He wouldn't mind waiting for her. This time he would screw things up with her.

Kim sat back on the couch and sighed. Why was this so hard? She wanted to be with Jimmy so bad. But she also didn't want to hurt Bobby anymore than she already had. She knew that being with jimmy wouldn't be fair to Bobby. She didn't even give him a chance. Jimmy seemed so sincere. He wasn't rushing her or pressuring her. He really did seem like he changed. But he's said things would be different so many times before and then left her crying. She really didn't want to go through that and it would fracture her and Bobby's relationship even more than it already was. She was so overwhelmed and confused. She had no idea what to do. She loved Bobby, but she loved Jimmy to. Her and Jimmy were married and she had to think about what was best for Joey. Even if she wasn't with anyone. Sometimes she felt that was better for Joey. It doesn't confuse him or make him feel like he has to choose between whom she's seeing and his father. Kim looked at the clock and decided to get some sleep. She knew that tomorrow would be a very long day. Hopefully Bobby wasn't mad at her and she didn't hurt him too bad. She really did love him, but he deserved better. She still wasn't over Jimmy and probably wouldn't be for a long time.

* * *

Kim was standing outside the firehouse waiting for Jimmy. She needed to talk to him. She thought a lot about what he said last night and how much she still loved him. He did seem like a changed person. She just couldn't get over him. Kim looked up and saw him walking over and smiled at him softly. 

"Hey. Are you waiting for me?" Jimmy asked. He hoped she was. He missed being with her. He knew that she probably hasn't made any decisions yet and he didn't want to rush her or badger her about it. He just wanted to be with her.

"Yeah I was. I wanted to talk to you about last night. I was thinking a lot about what you said after you left," Kim replied. She looked down at the ground and then back at Jimmy. She knew she was making the right decision, even if Bobby would be pissed at her forever. But she had to do what she felt was right, what she wanted for herself.

"You don't have to decide anything right now. You can take as much time as you need. You know that right?" Jimmy said and looked into her eyes. From the look on her face, it seemed like she has already made up her mind.

"I know. I've already decided what I wanted. I want to be with you Jimmy. I miss you and I'm willing to give you another chance. Just don't hurt me again," Kim answered. She saw Jimmy smile and could tell that he was happy about this. That was a good sign, hopefully.

"I promise, I won't hurt you again," Jimmy said. He leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. He missed being able to do that. Kim looked up at him and touched his face. She knew this was what was right. They both turned to walk inside to get changed and saw bobby standing there looking at them. Kim felt bad. She could tell that he was hurt, but she loved Jimmy. It wouldn't be fair to Bobby if she decided to be with him and wasn't over Jimmy. That would just cause even more problems between them and she didn't need that. Kim watched Bobby walk upstairs and felt even worse.

"I'm going to go talk to him," Kim said.

"I'll be up in a few," Jimmy replied and kissed her again before she went upstairs.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Kim asked when she got upstairs. Bobby was looking out the window with a saddened look in his eyes. 

"You seem happy to be with Jimmy again. He's just going to hurt you," Bobby said. He turned and looked at Kim. He still loved her, even though she hurt him. But why would she have slept with him if she didn't love him? She wasn't that type of person. And he couldn't believe that she was with Jimmy again. All he was going to do was use her and hurt her. Then he'd have to listen to her cry about it like he had to every other time Jimmy had hurt her. And hurt that she turned him down and is back with Jimmy. He just couldn't stop loving her, no matter how much she hurt him.

"I never meant to hurt you Bobby. I just wasn't over Jimmy and it wouldn't have been fair to you. And Jimmy's changed. He won't hurt me again," Kim said. Bobby looked at her. He knew it was hard for her. And he wasn't making things any easier or making her feel better. But he could also tell that she did love him as more than a friend and he wasn't going to let that go. Bobby moved closer to her and kissed her. He was surprised that she didn't pull away and when she deepened it. Bobby pushed her against the wall and then pulled away. They were both breathless. He knew that this was wrong, but he loved her and he wanted her so bad.

"What if someone comes up here and sees us?" Bobby asked. He knew that Jimmy would probably be coming up soon..

"I'll come to your place later tonight," Kim replied and kissed him again. This was so wrong. She was doing what Jimmy did to him, but when Bobby kissed her, she couldn't pull away. She loved him. She loved him more than Jimmy. But she couldn't hurt Jimmy, and she couldn't hurt Bobby again. This was so hard.

"I'll be waiting then," Bobby said smiling and kissed her one last time before he went back downstairs. A few minutes later Kim saw Jimmy come upstairs.

"Everything okay with you and Bobby now?" Jimmy asked. He hoped so. He knew that Bobby was her best friend and that she hated when he was mad at her.

"Yeah it is," Kim replied. She looked at Jimmy and she felt so bad. She felt bad no matter what she did. She always ended up hurting someone.

TBC…


	2. Chapter Two

Kim walked up to Bobby's porch and rang the bell. She smiled when she saw him answer. She loved him so much. She leaned in and kissed him, then walked inside.

"I'm glad you came," Bobby said and they sat down on the couch. He pulled her into his arms just happy that she was here. He didn't care if they did anything. He would be happy to just have her in his arms all night. He looked at her then kissed her softly on the lips. Kim deepened the kiss and then moved over to his lap. She was confused when he pulled away. She thought that this was what he wanted. Why was he stopping her now?

"We should take things slow. The last time we did this, things didn't turn out good," Bobby said. He kissed her again softly and then held her again. He couldn't sleep with her. Not when she was with Jimmy. It was wrong that she was even here with him and that he didn't stop her from coming, but he just couldn't let her go. He loved her too much to give up on her. A part of him thought she would leave Jimmy and be with him, but another part of him knew that she was probably going to leave him after a while and stay with Jimmy. He hoped that didn't happen. He wanted to be with her, more than anything.

"I thought that this was what you wanted," Kim said softly and started to kiss down his neck. She heard him moan softly and kept gong till he stopped her again. She hated that he kept stopping her. She really wanted to be with him, she didn't want to just be held.

"Not when you're with Jimmy. I can't do that. It's wrong that you're even here doing this when you're with Jimmy. He doesn't even know what you're doing," Bobby replied. He ran his hands through her hair and pulled her back in his arms. Kim leaned her heads on his shoulder and sighed. She knew that he was right. She really got herself into a mess. She just hoped she'd be able to get out of it without hurting anyone. But she knew that wouldn't happen. She just didn't know what to do. She was happy that she was with Jimmy, but she loved Bobby and she knew that he wouldn't hurt her, not the way Jimmy has anyway. But she didn't want to hurt Jimmy. He really did seem like he changed and that he wasn't going to hurt her again.

"I know how you feel. I'll leave him. I just don't know when the right time to tell him is. I know he's going to be upset about this," Kim said and looked at Bobby. He put his hand on her cheek and then kissed her again. This time deeper and with more passion. He knew that she was trying and he knew that she would leave Jimmy. Kim wouldn't lie to him about something like that. They both pulled away breathlessly. Kim smiled at him. She should have chosen him over Jimmy.

"I love you. I always have. I guess I just didn't realize how much then. But I'm glad I know now," Kim said.

"I love you to. I just want you to know that you don't have to do anything that you don't want to," Bobby said.

"I know. I want to do this though," Kim replied. She just hoped that Jimmy wouldn't be too upset about this tomorrow and that he wouldn't do anything stupid like he usually did.

"Do you want to stay the night?" Bobby asked. He hoped that she would. He wanted to wake up with her in his arms and see her smiling face.

"I'd love to," Kim replied smiling. Bobby leaned in and kissed her then picked her up and carried her into his room. He was so happy that he was finally able to be with her. He's wanted this for so long.

* * *

Bobby woke up and saw that Kim was still a sleep. He kissed her softly on her forehead and then watched her open her eyes. She smiled softly at him the leaned over and kissed him. She was so happy that she was with Bobby. All she had to do was break things off with Jimmy.

"We should get ready for work," Bobby said and started to get out of bed. Last night was so perfect. He couldn't stop smiling. He was so happy. He looked back over at Kim as she started to put her clothes back on. He walked over to her and kissed her again.

"We could always call in sick," Bobby said and then kissed her again. He started to take her shirt off again, but she stopped him.

"We can't call in sick. I still have to break things off with Jimmy," Kim said she kissed him softly. Then finished putting her clothes on. She would have loved to call in sick and stay here in bed with him all day. But she had to break things off with Jimmy today. She didn't want to put it off for too long.

"Do you want to go in alone or together?" Bobby asked.

"I think it'd be better to go in alone until I tell Jimmy," Kim answered. She hoped he was okay with that. She wouldn't mind going in with him, but Jimmy would be even more pissed. He'd figure out what was going on before she could tell him and that would make things worse.

"Okay," Bobby said. He kissed her again before she left. He loved her so much. He was so happy that she chose to be with him and not Jimmy.

* * *

Kim walked into work and couldn't stop smiling. She watched Jimmy walk upstairs and followed him. She had to tell him and she didn't want to do it in front of everyone. She saw Jimmy look at her and he smiled. He leaned in to kiss him but she pulled away before he could.

"What did I do this time?" Jimmy asked. He knew he hadn't done anything though. They didn't get into a fight and he hadn't lied to her or cheated on her. So he didn't get what could be wrong.

"You didn't do anything, but we still need to talk," Kim said and sat down. Jimmy did the same and looked at her trying to see if he could figure out if this was going to be good or bad. He couldn't tell though. He couldn't read the expression on her face. It looked like a mixture of happiness and guilt. He wondered what she was going to tell him.

"Is this was good or bad?" Jimmy asked. He was hoping that it wasn't bad. He loved her so much and was so happy that she was giving him another chance, even though he didn't really deserve one, especially after what he did last night. He hoped that she didn't find out about that. He didn't cheat on her, but he did meet someone that he liked. Even though all he did was kiss her, he still felt guilty. He hoped Kim didn't know about that.

"It's about us, Jimmy. I can't be with you anymore. I want to be with Bobby. I'm sorry but I know that Bobby won't hurt me and I realized last night that it was hi I wanted to be with," Kim said. She looked at Jimmy hoping that he wouldn't be mad about this.

"That's fine. I understand. It's better this way. I just would of ended up hurting you. I met someone last night," Jimmy replied. He looked at Kim. She didn't seem upset about that. She looked a little relieved. Kim looked up when she heard footsteps and saw Bobby come up. She looked at Jimmy and watched him go downstairs.

"Did you tell him?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah. He wasn't upset though. He met someone last night," Kim said. She got up and walked over to Bobby. She kissed him softly then hugged him.

"Are you okay?" Bobby asked. He was just glad that she found this out before her and Jimmy got further into their relationship. That would have hurt her more. She really did believe Jimmy changed. But he never would.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's not like I'm mad at him or that I would have the right to after yesterday and last night. I'm just happy to be with you and that everything worked out," Kim said.

"Me too," Bobby replied. He wondered what she was going to tell Joey though or when she was, but he wasn't going to rush her on that.

TBC…


	3. Chapter Three

Kim was waiting for Bobby to finish getting ready. He was taking forever. She was happy to see him finally come out. They were going to tell Joey about them tonight. It's already been over a week since her and Bobby and started seeing each other. She was just surprised that Joey hadn't figured it out yet. They almost got caught so many times. It was getting harder to sneak Bobby out without Joey waking up. She knew it was time to tell Joey though. She could tell her and Bobby were staying together. She just didn't want to tell Joey and then things not work out between her and Bobby.

"Are you sure you're ready to tell Joey? We can wait if you want. I'll understand if you want to wait," Bobby said. He didn't want to rush Kim into this. He wanted to make sure that she was ready to tell Joey and that she wasn't just doing this for him. He knew that Kim was waiting for the right time to tell him.

"Yeah, I'm sure. It's time to tell him before he finds out on his own. He's almost figured it out before with how loud you are when leaving. The point of sneaking out is to be quiet and not to get caught you know," Kim replied smiling.

"Well it would have been easier if you weren't always kissing me before I left," Bobby answered. He leaned in and kissed her gently. He was so happy that things were working out between him and Kim. He's loved her for so long. She was the only person he could love. He tried seeing other people, but could never get over his feelings for her. Now he didn't have to worry about that anymore.

"Well, it'd be easier if you weren't so cute," Kim said. Her and Bobby got in the car and went to pick up Joey. She couldn't wait to have this out in the open. Then her and Bobby wouldn't have sneak around Joey. She hated doing that. She looked over at Bobby when they pulled up at her mother's and smiled.

"I'll be back," Kim said and kissed Bobby before going into her mother's.

"You're late," Catherine said and looked out the window. She saw Bobby waiting in his car and knew why she was late.

"When are you telling Joey?" Catherine asked. Kim didn't even tell her. She found out when she saw Kim and Bobby kissing when she went to see her at work.

"Tonight. I'm tired of keeping this from him," Kim answered. Kim watched Joey come downstairs with his stuff. She lead him outside and helped him get into the back of Bobby's car then got back in the front. Bobby started the car and went to Kim's. He was happy that Joey was finally going to know about them. He hated sneaking around Joey.

Kim sat Joey down on the couch. She looked at Bobby and smiled.

"Joey, Bobby and I wanted to tell you something," Kim said.

"Am I in trouble?" Joey asked.

"No. Why would you think that?" Kim asked.

"Every time you say you need to tell me something, I'm usually in trouble," Joey answered.

"Well you're not in trouble this time. Bobby and I wanted to tell you that we have been seeing each other," Kim said. She looked at Joey then at Bobby. She was waiting for his reaction.

"I already knew that. Daddy told me," Joey said.

"When did he tell you this?" Kim asked. She asked Jimmy not tell Joey and he agreed not to. She couldn't believe he told Joey. She wanted to tell him herself when she felt the time was right.

"Four days ago. Can I go to my room now?" Joey asked.

"Sure," Kim replied. When Joey was in his room, Kim moved closer to Bobby and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I'm killing Jimmy tomorrow. I need you to distract the police," Kim said.

"It's not that bad. You couldn't really expect Jimmy to be able to keep his mouth shut. You know him," Bobby replied. Kim smiled. She knew Bobby was right. But Jimmy could have at least warned her and let her know that Joey already knew about her and Bobby instead of letting her worry about how to tell him. She kissed Bobby and moved closer to him.

"Do you want to stay the night?" Kim asked. She hoped he'd stay. She liked waking up in his arms.

"I've stayed the night here all week. Don't you think we should take a break from this?" Bobby said already knowing the answer to that. He wanted to stay though. He liked waking up to having Kim in his arms. He could get used to that.

"No. I think we need to do this more often," Kim replied and smiled.

"Of course I'll stay," Bobby replied.

TBC…


	4. Chapter Four

Kim woke up and looked next to her. She noticed that Bobby wasn't in bed with her. She looked at the clock. She was late for waking up Joey. She got out of bed and quickly put a shirt on. She then walked into Joey's room and noticed he wasn't in there. She walked into the kitchen and saw Joey at the table and Bobby cooking.

"You know I love you, right?" Kim asked. She moved next to him and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. She went over to the table and sat next to Joey.

"Are you okay with all of this?" Kim asked Joey. He didn't look upset about it last night or this morning, but she just wanted to make sure. She didn't want to let things get too serious between her and Bobby if Joey wasn't okay with it. She also didn't want to be like Jimmy. Introducing him to someone new less then a week every week.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I like Bobby. He's making me pancakes," Joey replied.

"Okay then. I'm going to get dressed for work,' Kim told Bobby and went back into her room.

"She worries too much," Joey said to Bobby. He looked to make sure his mom wasn't there to hear him.

"That's because she cares about you. She wants to make sure you're happy and safe," Bobby replied. He brought a plate of pancakes and eggs over to Joey. Then poured him milk.

"Is mommy really going to hurt my daddy?" Joey asked. His mom always said stuff like this, he could never tell when or if she was serious. He was always doing stuff to hurt her and make her mad.

"No, she's not. She was just mad at your father for telling you about us before she could. She wanted to make sure it was the right time to tell you," Bobby answered. This was the most he's heard Joey talk to him in a while. He hasn't seen Joey in a while though.

Kim walked back out and saw Joey at the table eating. She smiled and walked over to Bobby. She knew things would be okay. Bobby was like a second father to Joey. She was glad they had Bobby around. She saw that Joey was done eating and handed him his school bag.

"Gram mom's picking you up after school today," Kim said.

"Okay," Joey replied and Kim walked him out to his bus stop. When she came back in, Bobby was sitting at the table with two plates.

"I'm sorry I woke up late. I feel bad leaving you to take care of Joey," Kim said and sat down at the table across from Bobby.

"I don't mind. You know that. Do you want to go out tonight?" Bobby asked Kim. He really wanted to go out with her tonight.

"I don't know. I have to see if my mom can watch Joey tonight. I can't leave him home alone you know," Kim said. But she did want to go out with Bobby tonight. She thought it would be a lot better if they all went out together though. Then Joey could get used to them all being together, instead of him just seeing Bobby come over at night or leaving in the morning. She didn't want to confuse him.

"If we can't go out tonight, that's okay," Bobby replied. He wouldn't mind just being here with her tonight.

"Well I think it'd be better if the tree of us went out together tonight. Then Joey could get more used to the idea of us being together. All he sees is you coming over at night and leaving in the morning. I don't want things to stay that way," Kim replied.

"Yeah. I like that idea better. So after work, we'll pick up Joey and all go out to get something to eat," Bobby said. He did like that idea better though. He wanted to get more involved in Joey's life. He knew that would cause problems with Jimmy though. Every time Kim was with someone, Jimmy would all of a sudden become more protective of Joey and be more involved in Joey's life. He knew that would probably happen now and all.

"That sounds great. I'll let my mom know incase she needs to get a hold of me," Kim replied. Things were working out better than she thought so far. She couldn't wait till tonight though. She was glad that Joey was okay with her and Bobby and all. She just wished Joey would have told her he knew about them sooner than that though.

"We should leave for work before we're late," Bobby said. He and Kim got up and left.

TBC…


End file.
